swheadcanonkefandomcom-20200214-history
Karmin Vexx
|skin=Light Fair |cyber= |affiliation=Sith Order Sith Empire |masters=Exar Kun Emperor Vitiate Darth Wrem |apprentices=Jaesa Wilsaam Rey Palpatine Garrick Maesine |aliases = Empress Karmin Vexx Lord Kamin Vexx Darth Vexx|relatives = Kel Vexx Maeven Vexx|birthDate = 3948 BBY|birthPlace = Dromund Kaas}} Karmin Vexx, a Force-sensitive human female, was a legendary Dark Lord of the Sith and Empress of the Sith Empire. From a young age, it was increasingly clear that Vexx was going to fall to the dark side. She was quick to anger, and with her father being a Sith Assassin, she was already predisposed to the ways of the dark side. When Karmin was 14, her father Kel Vexx killed her mother Maeven Vexx after an argument escalated too high. This event cemented Karmin Vexx's destiny as a Sith Lord as dark side energy erupted out of her resulting in the death of Kel Vexx. As empress, Karmin Vexx had personally seen to countless important matters. Due to her status as by far the reigning Sith Lord, she completely out matched any other force user in the galaxy. Karmin often found herself battling multiple Jedi, and winning with ease. She built her entire kit off of the idea of facing the strongest, utilizing Etaan crystals in both of her dual-phase lightsabers, which made the sabers deadly to clash with. This power made Karmin a feared and respected leader, and her empire had reached heights that had never before been obtained before. The Jedi themselves incorporated into their teaching that it's better to run if they were faced with the option of confronting Karmin Vexx or one of her apprentices. Biography Early Life Karmin Vexx was born in 3948 BBY to Kel Vexx and Maeven Vexx in Kaas city, Dromund Kaas. Her father, Kel Vexx was a Sith assassin and her mother, Maeven Vexx, was an imperial officer. From a very early age, it was clear that Karmin Vexx had an unnaturally strong affinity for the force, even among masters of the force. Being born in Kaas city, an epicenter of Sith and imperial activity and her father being a member of the Sith, Vexx was predisposed to the ways of the Sith at a very young age. Vexx began studying Sith philosophy and lore as soon as she was able to read. Throughout her teenage years, Kel Vexx taught Karmin basic form IV Ataru lightsaber combat though through very harsh means. In her own time however, Karmin had been studying form VII Juyo as that was what fascinated her the most. At at 14, Karmin witnessed Kel Vexx kill Maeven Vexx directly after Maven suggested leaving Dromund Kaas and going to a calmer place. Kel Vexx then attempted to flee their Kaas city apartment. In a fit of rage and fury, Karmin Vexx unintentionally summoned an extremely powerful force push slamming her father into the side of the apartment, incapacitating him and nearly taking out the wall. Her eyes glowing red and orange, she has completely frozen Kel Vexx to the point where he was completely unable to move. Karmin swiped one of her father's lightsabers and lunged it into his chest just before decapitating him completely. Collapsing by the side of her mother's corpse, Karmin began to weep and her eyes slowly returned to their original grey state. After a few minutes, Karmin looked up, her eyes beginning to burn orange and red once again. She took a hold of her father's offhand saber, and sought out the planet Yavin 4. A Dark Lord of the Sith Through nearly 11 years straight of studying Sith lore, Vexx had read about a Sith temple on Yavin 4 that housed the spirit of Sith Lord Exar Kun. Seeking someone to train her in the dark side of the force, Vexx entered the temple and confronted the spirit. Sensing the immense power that Karmin Vexx had yet to unlock, Exar Kun agreed the train her and took on Vexx as an apprentice. Vexx began to progress very rapidly and within months began to learn powers that took masters of the dark side years. Six years later, age 20 years old, Vexx was satisfied with her training, had mastered form IV Ataru and form VII Juyo, and was so powerful in the dark side of the force that she was already competing for the spot of the most powerful force user in the history of the galaxy. A Trip to Korriban Upon completion of her training, Exar Kun instructed Karmin Vexx to seek out the Sith Academy on Korriban to inject herself into a seat of power in the reformed Sith Empire. Initially, the academy declined Vexx as she was not known. However, after a small run in with a Sith Lord who had identified her immense power and uncanny Sith eyes, she was instantly taken into the academy as an acolyte. She passed the initial trails of the academy with almost comical ease and made those competing for the spot of apprenticeship look like a laughing stock. Within 3 days, Karmin was assigned to the apprenticeship of Darth Wrem. Wrem, witnessing the first hand Karmin Vexx's power, had already began to fear her. Sensing this weakness, Vexx wasted no time killing Darth Wrem claiming his seat of power, officially making her a Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the dark council. A New Ruler .]] Karmin Vexx spent the next two years completing tasks for Emperor Vitiate, slowly dismantling the Republic and gaining Vitiate's trust. However, as time went on and Karmin Vexx's feats kept piling up, she began to sense a familiar feeling of fear in her master and thus, weakness. Eventually, Karmin Vexx challenged Emperor Vitiate to a dual to the death. What was a hard fought battle, the waves of which could be felt for miles around, eventually devolved into a more one sided match for the younger and more powerful Karmin Vexx. Vexx eventually killed Vitiate's physical form, and was crowned empress of the Sith Empire and claiming the spot as reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, the leader of the Sith Order. In honor of becoming the new leader of the Sith, Karmin sought out the planet Malachor and constructed an enormous new structure known as The Sith Citadel, further strengthening Sith and Imperial presence in the outer rim. Personality and traits Personality Being a Sith Lord, Karmin Vexx's personality naturally had a callous and arrogant tone, and yet was much more nonchalant than others like her. She even giggled at things she found naive. A defining trait unique to her was her tendency to refer to others as "darling" both in affectionate ways and demeaning ways, likely stemming from a combination between her mother's tendencies and her extreme superiority. However, like most Sith, Vexx was quick to anger and had a vast superiority complex, albeit a well founded one. Vexx was fiercely protective of those she cared about, and would kill those who dared to even as much as threaten her loved ones. Appearance From age 20, Karmin Vexx never appeared to age any further. The exact reasons for this are unknown, but it most likely has something to do with her outstanding connection to the force. She appeared as a beautiful fair skinned woman, donning orange eyes with a distinct glow, thought sometimes appearing yellow under certain lighting. Her hair was jet black and mostly worn in a messy ponytail. Strange about her appearance was her apparent lack of dark side corruption, only ever showing a change in her eyes. Reasons for this are again unknown, as her level of immersion in the dark side would normally drastically change the appearance of others. For clothing, she often appeared in her custom armor, which came in multiple pieces -- a red compression shirt, two small shoulder cauldrons, a thin black vest, a simple set of black leggins and boots, 2 long gloves with two wrist guards, and a holstering belt with spots for two lightsabers. Powers and abilities Having been one of the very few to reach full potential, Karmin Vexx was arguably the most powerful force user to have ever lived, second only to The Ones themselves. She was extremely powerful in the dark side, mastering most of what it had to offer as well as the light side. One of her most notable traits in the force was her telekinesis. And remarkable it was, having seemingly no limit to what she could perform with it. An common death for those who encountered her was her devastating force push, being able to accelerate targets to well in excess of 400 meters per second with ease. An eruption of sound would often occur as her target broke the sound barrier. Vexx was a master of manipulation, being able to induce thoughts. She was capable of causing intense fear in the mind of another or driving them completely insane, even those with a strong mind. This lent itself well to dark side seduction, as in her time she turned dozens of Jedi to her cause -- a notable one being the granddaughter of Darth Sidious himself, Rey.